fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 July 2015
01:19 Pings... are alerts. 01:19 hey guy....... 01:19 When someone says a phrase. 01:20 You have chat hacks on, right, Crystal? 01:20 Kk 01:20 thought I might come back 01:20 Wb 01:21 I left yesterday because I couldn't really take It anymore 01:21 (lonk) 01:21 Hello fire 01:21 King! 01:21 * SketchKats24 insta-cling 01:21 This is almost--nvm 01:22 Yes 01:22 * Kingfireblast falls over 01:22 Sorry for what I did 01:22 Hey Skecthy! :) 01:23 * Sketchy 01:23 Actually i can stay a little 01:23 It's ok 01:23 Aye. 01:23 No it's not ok. I've been bad to almost everyone 01:24 does anyone remember that five nights at mario's thing i was working on 01:24 Fire is anfox 01:24 ...it's cancelled 01:24 nintendo no likey fan-games 01:24 Nintendo doesn't like fangames? 01:24 They don't? 01:24 supermariobrothers.org was shut down .-. 01:24 Ok 01:25 and it had a fan-game on it .-. 01:25 Woah 01:25 @Sketch I do have hacks :0 01:25 mostly: super mario bros. x 01:25 I want a Gasai Yuno avatar so hard ;; 01:25 Still, I am sorry. I just hated how the whole chat went chaos over fnaf fangames 01:26 i might make five nights at MML's as a joke game 01:26 @Aki Girl go cosplay in a Rin costume instead :>"> 01:26 No 01:26 ;; 01:26 Yes ;-; 01:26 I WANT YUNO 01:27 THIS THEME'S TOO AMAZING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTWboODq7Jw 01:27 I'm glad the fnaf series is over 01:27 Im not :( 01:27 yeah it needed an end 01:27 i waws kind of milking five nights at mario's 01:27 Same here, PC. 01:27 @Aki You are too clam for her :>"> 01:27 Well what now 01:27 i didn't actually complete the game 01:27 i just made minigames for it 01:27 No more SFMS, Annyoing fanboys and stuff 01:27 Wont the wiki die? 01:27 If FNaF series is over 01:27 And I hope you guys agree that Deadpool > FNaF. 01:28 Ok 01:28 yeah the wiki will die 01:28 no 01:28 zelda>FNaF 01:28 :L LLL 01:28 Deadpool is amazing, even though I never played it 01:28 Then how about a real - life looking film of FNaF? 01:28 Not just the game. 01:28 Oh that has been confirmed 01:28 The character himself. 01:28 I heard 01:28 Prob 01:28 Then 01:28 Stupid fanboys are forcing Smosh games to make FNAF 4 Honest Trailer 01:28 may the movie be so nightmare - fuelish then :3 01:29 Maybe 01:29 they do know Youtubers do whatever they want right? 01:29 Idk 01:29 Afterall they r makin a goosebumps movie to 01:29 Warner Bros never really made movie based games, they did do stuff like Harry Potter, Happy Feet etc. 01:29 Ahem. 01:29 This chat will autolog later 01:29 Super Mario Bros. 01:29 They did that. 01:30 Eugh 01:30 Oh yeah 01:30 It was a failure. 01:30 And it sucked 01:30 praise the all mighty chat logs! 01:30 Prob 01:30 So, our only hope is that it won't happen. 01:30 So fnaf movie maybe screwed 01:30 The Mario Bros movie sucked. 01:30 First name? Mario! Last name: Mario 01:30 It looked fucking awesome in Nintendo Power. 01:30 Let's praise Deadpool while we're waiting for the FNaF movie. 01:30 The logs 01:30 FIRST NAME 01:30 SONIC 01:30 LAST NAME 01:30 HEDGEHOG 01:30 You killed the joke 01:30 Middle name: THE 01:31 Characters with no actual last nnames. 01:31 Eh 01:31 Isn't that a Sonic boom joke? 01:31 GLaDOS! LAST NAME, GLaDOS! 01:31 Still, you killed it 01:31 @Kingfire Yes the mighty chat logs :3 01:31 Meow <3 01:31 nice avatar aki 01:31 * Kingfireblast explodes from sudden ping 01:31 Pinkgirl234, The Chat Logger 01:31 no cause sonic boom sucked 01:31 Stop killing the joke or I will kill you 01:31 It's Yuno Gasai 01:31 c: 01:31 Sunky Bem > Sanic Bum 01:32 (Neither of them happened.) 01:32 LOL it just autologged! XD 01:32 Still. Sunky > Sanic. 01:32 The whole Last name joke was a reference to the Super Mario bros movie 01:32 I know, dude. 01:32 I was telling that to FFoxy 01:32 Hewo my name is Aki Aki and dis is my sis Pierrot Aki c: 01:32 I think we knew 01:32 My right foot is numb! 01:32 Dunno what the heck I typed 01:33 i don 01:33 *don't know either 01:33 Please no more SFMS, Saves and Dupes 01:33 Idk 01:33 fuck you too enter key 01:33 My foot! D: 01:33 Fnaf fanboys are forcing Smosh games to make a FNAF 4 Honest Trailer 01:33 Massage it 01:34 Dammit 01:34 maybe 01:34 i hope he doesn't 01:34 opening sentence 01:34 just despite them 01:34 Oh ok 01:34 "YOU ALL 01:34 WE HATE YOU" 01:34 Oh nvm 01:34 The narrator or Honest Trailers (Jon Bailey) doesn't really want to make another trailer 01:34 The numb is already gone 01:34 Etf 01:35 * numbness 01:35 I'm gonna make one rite here 01:35 c; 01:35 Ok 01:35 My foot goes numb and it kinda has a buzzing effect 01:35 (Derpy) 01:35 I know that feel PCGamer 01:36 @SUrprise (twilightcute) 01:36 Dear god 01:36 And It stings whenever I touch the ground 01:36 "You all want to make people suffer." 01:36 may be more better as an intro. 01:37 * Pinkgirl234 turns Aki into Kagamine Rin 01:37 :3 01:37 NO 01:37 Fanboys can't respect opinions about hating their on franchise 01:37 Lol wat 01:37 Yes! XD 01:38 Yeah pretty much 01:38 That happens a lot with CoD, Minecraft FNaF etc. 01:38 Vocaloid hi! 01:38 * Pinkgirl234 glomps him 01:38 Yip 01:38 * VocaloidFan05 is glomped 01:38 The Minecraft mod: Call of Freddy's 01:38 Nyeh '~~~' 01:39 Oh cool 01:39 mincraft Fnaf 01:39 There you go, I combined Fnaf, call of duty and minecraft 01:39 And nothing 01:39 i WANT TO DO A FAN-MADE HONEST TRAILER 01:39 Call of Freddycraft 01:40 Set in the blocky world in the battlefield, Freddy and his friends are at war with the haters 01:40 @Aki You will have to practice advanced animating and movie making and stuff 01:40 Go ahead aki 01:40 Animating? 01:40 Yes 01:40 Why would I need it doe. My dad can help me with that. 01:40 Call Of Freddycraft. I can't wait until someone makes that XD 01:41 i want to animate. 01:41 Now I dipped my words in cheddar cheese 01:41 You don't really 01:41 i dipped mine in puke 01:41 @Aki It will take time, effort, and patience 01:41 I know 01:41 Meh 01:41 pretty patient 01:41 @FFoxy Puke? 01:41 But you can do it aki 01:41 has alot of free time 01:41 I just want to see the CoD, fnaf and minecraft fans reaction lol 01:41 I mean I have ALOT of it 01:42 I literally just stay here all day long. 01:42 Again you can do it aki 01:42 70% of people are away xDDDDD 01:42 Gonna wait for my dad to come home so he can borrow me the mic. 01:42 Yes 01:43 Yup: Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 July 2015 01:44 Good luck 01:44 Woah what. 01:45 I laugh 01:45 CHAT LOGZ 01:45 There's a CHAT log for wiki chats?! 01:45 I didn't know that.. 01:45 Holy shit. 01:45 @Sketch Chat logs 01:45 I knew it back on main wiki. 01:45 Nice 01:45 Wa t 01:46 I just love the FNaF 2 Honest Trailer doe 01:46 Yeah. It helps record every conversation in main chat 01:46 However, since I am the only one here who does the chat logging, chat logs whenever I am around 01:46 Idk 01:46 Yes 01:47 There. Now if mods missed some issue, I got some backup 01:47 Yes you do 01:47 which is very good 01:49 I think for the last few days, usual chatters go fewer 01:49 Kk 01:50 Hi Mickey 01:50 Hey 01:50 Hello pinkgirl 01:51 this is me irl http://i.imgur.com/ltMilQJ.png 01:52 Yo 01:52 sANIC ze hedgefox 01:53 Yes 01:53 sunky teh heghoog 01:53 lunky teh lonk 01:53 got that from honest trailers 01:53 c: 01:54 Hello ultimate 01:54 Hi Sonic! :3 01:54 hey Ultimate 01:55 Kk 01:55 so now I know who's FNaF cast 01:55 GUYS 01:55 WAT 01:55 What if a coca cola truck... 01:55 versus a mentos truck??? 01:56 Cola 01:56 * Kingfireblast shoots FFoxy 01:56 he was insane 01:56 i had to do it 01:56 Ok so... 01:56 No 01:56 I actually have just some stuff to finish. 01:56 Then NOF 3 is done and I can be over with it. :\ 01:57 Ok 01:57 3 games in less than a week 01:57 Nice 01:57 Yeah new record. 01:57 im not sure how i feel about that 01:57 Well done 01:57 in my opinion you should've spaced the release dates out a bit more 01:58 Maybe I should've. :\ 01:58 What if someday you become an almond :D -- xDDD 01:58 Yesh 01:58 But I did take my absolute time, and I'm jolly with game creation. 01:58 Then that's good 01:58 9+10=overused joke 01:59 i hope i'm not the only one who agrees. 01:59 Hello jade 01:59 Hi Jade 01:59 The Bonnie Bucket game is finished, but I will upload it on Game Jolt when bae comes on ;;3;; 01:59 Herro. 01:59 Hi! 02:00 9+10= Stupid and unoriginal joke that is not funny at all @FFoxy 02:00 yeet 02:00 teey 02:00 Firey, bro, you seem familiar.. 02:00 i burnt my text 02:00 BFDI? 02:00 yes 02:01 i'm also ffoxy's roleplay account 02:01 altho i don't RP often 02:01 Hmm 02:01 That was my fave show before it got cancelled ;;3;; 09:32 I AM your vacuum cleaner 09:32 cause if not 09:32 ...Vacuum cleaner? 09:32 DAMMIT 09:32 (DB, PM) 09:32 xDDDDD 09:32 actually aquua 09:32 just plz delte my profile music plz? 09:32 I was just looking at umm... You know.. SHIT. 09:32 i was just listening to a song and i swear to god one of the lyrics is "I wanna be your vacuum cleaner" 09:32 oh 09:32 well 09:32 I thought I heard someone sing "Sack of shit" in a song today. Dammit, Nick. 09:32 Hey Awuua! 09:32 * Aquua 09:32 NVm 09:32 Pink my queen! 09:33 Project:Chat/Logs 09:33 Ahhhh yiz! :D 09:33 OH MY GOD THE LYRIC IS ACTUALLY I WANNA BE YOUR VACUUM CLEANER 09:33 DB5 my faithful knight! 09:33 * DB511611 kneels 09:33 http://goo.gl/wV8xfX 09:34 Jillips do you like the song I made? :>"> 09:34 You made a song? 09:34 * PikaChuGirlJay curls up in the forever alone corner 09:34 That Christmas song I messaged you? 09:34 Wow I sounded like an asshole there. 09:34 THE PAGE IS DUN 09:34 * DB511611 kisses Pika's cheek ;3 09:34 http://i.imgur.com/qYsJBIx.jpg HERE IS ME AS NINE 09:34 Holy shit, Gfor. That's a Hell of a page. 09:35 I found this in a RSG 09:35 wat 09:35 ya 09:35 DB x Samantha.. is dead. 09:35 hunter is best 09:35 The content. I can't. Make that much at once. 09:35 ye 09:35 Springy Boy has equipped the ban hammer, and is testing it on Jillips Entertainment.. 09:35 ... 09:35 * PikaChuGirlJay smiles 09:35 Also 09:35 XD 09:35 Yo, I can ban Jillips. 09:35 LOL! 09:35 I found one that said, "Jillips hates Mangled". 09:35 Jkjk 09:35 welcome back to d-drump 09:35 Neeck 09:35 Nick. 09:35 Pls 09:35 ( Nya ) 09:36 hold on gotta go take a drump 09:36 I have something to say 09:36 Jingled bells jingled bells jingled all the way 09:36 drumP 09:36 DRUMP 09:36 that will not be said 09:36 (The link of the picture of me is quite long ;3;) 09:36 SSSSSSSSSSSAY IT 09:36 As this is a chat 09:36 Wait wha. 09:36 * SamanthaLovesPie110 My squid slams ground. 09:36 Pink, how does recording Chat Logs work? 09:36 AQUUA I CAN'T BB 09:36 I was just about to say, "WAIT, YOU'RE AN ADMIN?" 09:36 >Jkjk 09:36 Oh kay then. 09:36 YOU SAY THIS CHAT IS TOOPID? 09:36 CHOO CHOO 09:36 in pms then 09:36 I cri 09:36 and danke 09:36 Drump 09:36 * SamanthaLovesPie110 Hugs squid. 09:36 Barry show the logo http://i.imgur.com/85Y2doq.png 09:36 drump 09:36 Can I make an Aquua x Nick Love story blog? :3 09:36 dump 09:36 DrumP 09:36 barry, show that logo 09:36 No, please don't 09:37 I would hate that, honestly 09:37 You don't? :( 09:37 Merry Foxmas to you, Jullnis[ 09:37 G-gorp 09:37 I really wouldn't like it at all 09:37 i want a zoeyxyf storyy 09:37 Aight. 09:37 It would bother me 09:37 I already wished Sera a Happy Berdday. 09:37 i want a Gfor x CS 09:37 love story 09:37 Cute stuff sin't my jazz 09:37 * SamanthaLovesPie110 Shoots the wall. 09:37 BARRY SHOW THAT LOGO http://i1312.photobucket.com/albums/t537/MetalSonic829/gorp_zpsd042ee03.png 09:37 Her response: "Danke 09:37 And damn you xD" 09:38 I wished it in 2:01 AM 09:38 Hue 09:38 WELCOME BACK TO GO-OO-OOOORP 09:38 According to my tiem. 09:38 DB5 let's get to Fun Mansion 2morrow :) 09:38 2morrow? 09:39 * SamanthaLovesPie110 Hugs my vocaloid Miku Hatsune cardboard cut out. 09:39 Samantha 09:39 carDBoard 09:39 .3. 09:39 Wow this template makes me look like an ass: User:Jillips Entertainment/Property 09:39 Lol. 09:39 Speaking of. 09:39 i need to make my own property template 09:39 I haven't watched Game Grumps Super Castlevania playthrough :O 09:39 I must leave 09:39 that reminds me of that subway gganimated thing 09:39 bye 09:39 Aquua. You able to Durex protect that shit? 09:39 yee 09:39 I need to Check for Life is strange part 8.. 09:40 Dew it. 09:40 Pls. 09:40 dEH. 09:40 DEH 09:40 The day I saw that Aquua was the day I went to subway with my dad 09:40 Dad pingz meh 09:40 and got what Arin ordered 09:40 Because Sera 09:40 jillips... why youy makew dat page? 09:40 And almost yelled out "not this S*** again!" 09:40 To tell people not to edit my pages. 09:40 Yay. Yeet mod made that template 09:40 Baconnie and Freddy Fazbacon's Bacon. 09:40 :3 09:41 Spoofy 09:41 another yeetmod will make her own template as well 09:41 what bread? 09:41 Sera and JullnisThe true Yeet Mods of the FNaF RP Wiki. [09:41 jillips, you are niucer than dat5... 09:41 nick forgot 09:41 D: 09:41 Anyone who got tricked by my user log out before? 09:41 * GforGolden cries 09:41 I thought I did Italian 09:41 * GforGolden runs away 09:41 no sjjj 09:41 * GforGolden cri cri 09:41 Oh, or were you referencing the vid 09:41 I made Jullnis[ a prutection template. 09:41 "on flatbread" 09:41 "what bread?" 09:41 "...flatbread." 09:41 qq 09:41 Sahry, Gfor. 09:42 * GforGolden thought she was a true yeetmod 09:42 She got knocked down 09:42 again 09:42 Well, that's not coming from me. 09:42 But I don't throw people under the bus. 09:42 what the hell 09:42 You don't 09:42 *? 09:42 09:42 So I won't say who said it originally. 09:42 Well, not in this instance, no. 09:42 i justalmost ate a paperclip how did that geT THERE 09:43 spacebra. 09:43 Aquua, pls 09:43 rude. 09:43 Ow 09:43 I think your ass is attempting to murder you with paperclip. 09:43 oh i take that back 09:43 Who remembers thier childhood shows? 09:43 it wasn't a paperclip 09:43 Almost swallowed a paperclip? 09:43 it was a staple 09:43 Thanks for the Durex protection, Aquuass. 09:43 I do Link 09:43 welc 09:43 How ca you eat that? 09:43 09:43 >ca 09:43 Sadly, the summary didn't say it, though. 09:43 I cri. 09:43 Keyboard is wearing spacebra 09:43 i didn't actually eat it ;-;;;;;;; 09:43 * GforGolden silently yells out LITTLE BEAR 09:44 LITTLE BEAR YES 09:44 LAUNCH TOAST 09:44 * Link That Guy From Zelda sCREAMS MAX AND RUBY 09:44 * Pirate Foxy3 yawns 09:44 LAUNCH TOAST 09:44 Looks like chat did no log itself yet 09:44 RUBY AND LITTLE BROTHER MAX 09:44 i just wanna be your vacuum cleaner 09:44 Aquuass pls. 09:44 * GforGolden banshee screeches UPSIDE DOWN SHOW 09:44 * Dalokohs Pootis Spencer buys Aquua 09:44 I LOVED MAX AND RUBYYY 09:44 * Dalokohs Pootis Spencer stores Aquua under his bed 09:44 * Link That Guy From Zelda fangirl squeee 09:44 There 09:45 * Jillips Entertainment gets a megaphone, places it next to a microphone, and screams, "CLIFFORD THE BIG RED DOG." 09:45 * The Name Is Nick forces a return 09:45 Fien 09:45 Zoey no 09:45 CLIFFORDDD 09:45 * Dalokohs Pootis Spencer gives Aquua to Nick 09:45 Where is my moni? 09:45 WHO REMEMBERS CLIFFORD AND PUPPY DAYS 09:45 Why don't you yeet me with your best shot? :3 09:45 your mom 09:45 * Pirate Foxy3 yeets Pink 09:45 <:) 09:45 XD 09:45 I'm curious of one thing. 09:45 * GforGolden gets a giant megaphone and yells out FRANKLIN 09:46 Will Sony Vegas and my Adobe products still work after I install Windows 10? 09:46 Will I have to reenter the license keys? 09:46 FRANKLIN 09:46 oh my god 09:46 I don't know 09:46 who remembers noggin? 09:46 Hmm... 09:46 I DO 09:46 I have no idea 09:46 Why don't you search that on Internet 09:46 NOGGIN WAS MY LIFE 09:46 NOGGIN WAS THE BEST BACK THEN 09:46 Piiiiiink 09:46 * GforGolden BANSHEE SCREECHES INTO A MEGAPHONE "WONDER PETS" 09:47 i stillwatch wonder pe ts 09:47 AAAAAA 09:47 What are you guys talkin' about? 09:47 CHILDHOOD. 09:47 Oh 09:47 * Rebun123 just assumes Pink is dead 09:47 Guise. 09:47 * Link That Guy From Zelda grabs a mega phone and screams BEARSTIEN BEARS 09:47 Mine was built off the videogames 09:47 I still find it sad that nobody remembers Between the Lions. 09:47 I haz gud news and bad news 09:47 No FNaF4 IOS. 09:47 Rawr! 09:47 And Angry Birds 2 is out. 09:48 k 09:48 No FNaF 4 in iOS? Kay. 09:48 Angry Birds? I thought that game is so old-school these days 09:48 >in 09:48 Who remembers The jungle book? 09:48 FNaF4 is not on IOS. 09:48 * Pirate Foxy3 screams CAILLOU! 09:48 That good news and bad news is reversed for me lol 09:48 09:48 Goddamn it. 09:48 I do Link 09:48 i REMEMBER YO GABBA GABBA 09:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MoUz7X_JAvs 09:48 i remember GABBA GABBA YO 09:48 :P 09:48 abbaG abbaG oy 09:48 Football head 09:48 Hey, Arnold! 2015 07 30